kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Po's mother
| Gender = Female | Eye color = Green | Fur color = Black and white | Clothing = Brown dress | Other attributes = | Also known as = Mom {by Po in his dream) | Status = Deceased | Residence = Panda Village | Occupation = Farmer | Family = Po (biological son) Po's father (husband) | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Last appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Voiced by = (in Po's dream) }} Po's mother was a and the biological mother of Po. She was presumably killed during the massacre of her home village by Lord Shen and his wolves. Her only appearance has been in the memories and dreams of Po in Kung Fu Panda 2. Her name is currently unknown. Biography In Kung Fu Panda 2 Many years prior to the events of the film, Po's mother lived in a farming village of pandas with her husband, where they raised their infant son happily. Their happiness, however, was forever destroyed by Shen and his army of wolves, who attacked the village, bent on annihilating all of the pandas. Her husband helped fight them off, telling her to take their son and run. 's mother saying goodbye to her only son]] She did so, holding her baby close, but as the wolves gained on her, she realized that there was only one way to save her child. Managing to temporarily elude them, she found a crate of vegetables into which she hid her baby. After a few tearful and heartbreaking moments of farewell, Po's mother left her son, hoping for the best and leading the wolves away from him, presumably losing her life in the process. 's mother as she appears in Po's flashback]] It wasn't until many years later that an image of his mother was awakened from Po's memory during a battle with one of Lord Shen's wolves, who wore the peacock's symbol. The sight of this symbol caused recurring dreams and visions for Po, who was troubled by them and eagerly sought answers about his past. In the end, however, he was able to find out the truth about his mother's sacrifice for him and achieved inner peace, not letting a horrific past and the deaths of his parents determine who he was. Personality Po's mother seemed to have a warm, caring nature, and appeared smiling while living her peaceful life with her family in the Panda Village. During the attack on their home, she acted swiftly and took her cub, fleeing without question as her husband held off the invading wolves. She showed an undeniable maternal love for Po when she eventually chose to leave him in a crate of radishes for safekeeping, willfully catching the attention of the wolves to follow her alone and sacrificing her life to save his. Relationships Her husband Po's mother appeared happy standing at the side of her husband in Po's final vision. When the village raid began, Po's father defended her and their child, telling her to take their son and run away as he held them off, and, trusting him, she did so. It marked the last time Po's mother was seen with her husband. Po In Po's first memory in Kung Fu Panda 2, Po's mother was seen abandoning him, which caused Po to begin questioning his past. A nightmare later followed showing Po's mother and father disregarding Po as their son, having replaced him with a radish. However, in Po's final vision, he saw his mother happily living with him and his father in their village. After the attack on their land, she escaped, carrying Po with her while desperately trying to protect her baby from the invading wolves. Deciding to hide him in a crate of radishes, Po's mother was near-to- tears as she lovingly parted from her son, after which she drew the wolves away to come after her, willfully giving up her life to save her son. Though remembering this saddened Po in adulthood, he later came to accept it and found inner peace over his unfortunate past. Clothing Po's mother wore a simple light brown dress and a striped belt around her waist that resembled Po's. Trivia *According to The Art of Kung Fu Panda II, Po recalls his mother in his flashbacks as being "incredibly sweet".Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda II, p. 63. : *Po's mother was a possible character to appear in the first film. She remained a viable character long enough to have a home designed, as well as a sequence written about her dating other animals.The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 40. : Gallery Images Po's Mother Concept.jpg|Early concept artwork of Po's mother by Nicolas Marlet and Raymond Zibach Po's mother.png|Concept illustrations of Po's mother by Nico Marlet PoParentsConcept.JPG|Concept artwork of Po's parents by Nico Marlet and Raymond Zibach PoParents.jpg|Po's father telling his wife to take their son and run away during the raid Po'sMother2.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bears